The present invention relates to a portable travel chair that will provide handicapped or elderly persons with the ability to travel in aircraft, busses and other forms of public transportation without being physically handled, inconvenienced or dehumanized.
In the past, it has been common to physically transfer handicapped or elderly persons several times between wheelchairs in airport terminals, boarding chairs when enplaning on an aircraft; then into an aircraft seat. The procedure is then reversed when handicapped or elderly persons deplane at their destination. In most cases, this procedure causes distress or discomfort to the person and in many instances, the person suffers further injuries due to excessive mishandling. Persons with certain handicaps cannot receive adaquate support from conventional seating in aircraft, busses and other forms of public or private transportation; therefore their ability to travel is severely limited.
The present invention will allow handicapped or elderly persons to be placed in the travel chair at home, then transported in their private vehicle to an airport or other public transportation facility, and be loaded aboard an aircraft, bus or other public transportation vehicle and ride in a conventional seat while remaining in the travel chair. Handicapped and elderly persons will use conventional safety restraints in addition to those provided for the travel chair thus providing an extra measure of safety.
The following U.S. patents are typical of prior art transportation devices for elderly and handicapped persons.
U.S. Pat. No. Re: 30,867--Geoffrey PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,738--Bockus PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,963--Brattgard PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,307--Day PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,039--Day PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,791--Antonellis PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,528--Jchihawa et al